Because Dragonman was too Long!
by werecat1
Summary: Batman fears that Superman will become to powerful and corrupted, but Batman's dragon sister is more concerned about the rest of the world and how it will function without both men in it. Can she aid them both or will she lose them both to their own pride?
1. Prologue

Prologue: Here Be Dragons

Notes: Okay, Dragons have been floating in my mind for a while and I wanted to do a scene with dragons and either DC or MU, so the dice was rolled and DC it was. I hope you enjoy the way the story comes out, as I write it. I had so many ideas running through my head on where or how, but narrowing it down helped. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.

Bruce Wayne remembered his parents murders like it was yesterday. He stood between the two as they came out the back door into the alleyway of the theater. His older sister behind him, wearing a dress similar to their mother. Her black hair long and curly down to her waist was twisted into a bun on her head. He had only turned his head to smile back at her when the man stepped from the shadows. His heart was pounding heavily in his chest as his older sister grabbed him and pulled him to her, she was only three years older but had already taken on the role of big sister to an all new level. They were always close, her being beside him almost every moment when they were out together or at home.

He could hear the words that the man was saying but he couldn't understand what was going on until the first shot rang out and their father fell to the ground, blood staining the white shirt under his tux. The next shot caused Bruce to jump even in the clutches of his sister and they watched as their mother fell to the floor on the other side of them, her pearl necklace breaking where the thug had a hold of it. Bruce looked up to stare into the barrel of the gun, his heart striking a beat that was out of tempo and sweat and tears were starting to cover his face.

Just as the sound of the gun shooting registered in his ears, he felt the smooth flesh like wings cover him and the pelting of what he thought was stones hitting the fleshy wing. He was pressed against the heat of his sister's scaly chest as she snarled and roared at the shooter. The sound of the shooter fleeing from the scene had Bruce falling to his knees as the wings unfolded from around him. Both siblings knelt by their parents bodies as the sound of sirens echoed throughout the city of Gotham.

"What has your panties all twisted up brother mine." Mellony Wayne stated, coming into the batcave with a tray that she had taken from Alfred. She was used to the caves as this was where she had been found by the Wayne family when she was younger. She was a small draconian then, and now she was massive, larger than the wayne mansion at least and still growing. Her magic had grown as well, ruins now decorated spots all across the border of the Wayne property, including the small part of the beach that was on their property. She also had a following of what druid priests and priestesses. Bruce dressed as Batman turned to look at her as his apprentice Tim Drake threw a kick that he blocked easily with his left hand.

"What makes you think something is bothering me?" He asked.

"You're going a little hard on the beaver, my dear!" Was her reply getting a disgusted look from both Robin and Batman which made her chuckle at her own joke.

"I can handle whatever he dishes out." Tim stated, puffing up his chest. Mellony nodded her head in agreement, pulling the mask off the boy's face and turning him to head off to get undressed.

"Of course you can my dear, but you still have homework and dinner to eat before your bedtime." Mel told Tim, getting a whine out of him as he moved toward the dressing room to change into his civilian clothes so he can trudge upstairs to do his work and eat dinner at the same time. Batman and Mel watched the boy trudge up the steps fondly, they were reminded of Richard Greyson and Jason Todd, who had done similar things when they had been Tim's age. "They grow up so fast." She said, a fond smile still playing on her features. Then she turned to look at her brother. "Spill!"

Batman looked almost defiant about not wanting to talk to his sister about what was bothering him, he looked sideways at the way the water lapped at the rock walls of the cave hundreds of feet beneath them and then up at the bats settling in for the night after a heavy time of hunting. "Superman!" He finally stated, his voice going gravelly. "I have a fear that he is too powerful for his own good and that power will overthrow his boy scout honor and corrupt him into something that we wouldn't be able to fight." He told her. Mel arched an eyebrow.

"So how are you going to settle that fear, are you going to try to talk to him to explain yourself and see if he has a solution." She paused as she watched her brother shake his head in the negative way. "Of course not, you are going to do it Batman's way and try to take him out before he can turn into the very monster you fear." She stated, shaking her head in the negative as well. "Bruce, that never accomplished anything but ended up screwing up things. Try it my way and talk to him for once. You'd think that for a giant flying reptile I would be the one on the destructive path, but nope you take all the fun out of that." She grumbled as she followed her brother into the changing room.

"Some privacy please, Mel!" Bruce stated, looking over his shoulder at her as he removed the cowl from his head. Mel arched an eyebrow.

"I helped change your diapers baby brother." She reminded him, but she turned and left the area heading back up the steps to go over the route the twelve druids would take when doing the catwalk at the Luther ball. She detested going to out of her domain but Bruce stated he wanted someone to draw Lex's attention away from what he was going to be doing and since Lex seemed to have developed a crush on the older Wayne, Bruce was going to use that to his advantage.

"You owe me big time for this event little brother. I hate being out in a crowded room surrounded by smelly things." Mel grumbled as she moved away from the stairs and into the practice room that the twelve women were waiting for her. The women were dubbed after the zodiac names, so they didn't have other names that they answered to the great mountain dragon queen.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Dragon's hoard people too

Notes: Hope you enjoy this chapter, as always Review, Favorite, Follow, PM for requests, questions.

Bruce escorted his sister into the ball being held by Lex's party, his hand on her waist where she was wearing a belt of middle age girdle of rubies that held a small purse, the gown was handcrafted by herself as was all the gowns that the zodiac druids wore tonight. A small crown graced Mel's forehead as she had cut her curly black locks to almost the same length as what Bruce wore his at. They looked similar in appearance, an illusion that had taken place when Mel was still young. Her only difference was her violet eyes sparkled and gleamed with hidden intelligence. Her dress had fine lace that crossed across her breasts and smoothed down her sides like spider webs just as fine. The silk shift that was underneath and a couple shades darker than the lace had a slit that went up to her mid thigh, she wore flats as she stood at six foot two inches and didn't really need anymore attention on herself. Her curls were small and seemed to trail her heart shaped face and her slightly pointed ears. The jewels that decorated the small crown matched her eyes and the coloring of her dress making it shimmer and gleam with hidden silver and gold thread.

"You look beautiful, Mel. Lex will fall over himself to get to you." Bruce told his sister, Mel glared at him and muttered under her breath that only Bruce could hear she hoped.

"That is what you were hoping for at least. I hope my girls get more attention than I do, I would hate for this season's style to fall because they were too busy staring at little old me." She smiled as several elderly women complimented her on her style and how wonderful it was to see her out of the gloomy Wayne Mansion once in a while. She smiled as politely as she could as she tried to stick to her brother's side. However, the little bastard had slipped off, more comfortable with this type of scene than she was. She bit her lip and looked around for someone to latch onto that wouldn't mind her being there, she didn't have to wait long as a man wearing glasses with cotton blue eyes stepped next to her.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but notice that you were starting to panic." The man stated. Mel smiled at the man, who was only and inch taller than her.

"No, by all means sweep me off my feet." She said as a joke, the look the man gave here gave him away instantly. She looked him over. So this was Superman she thought to herself as she compared him to her brother and recognized a few differences and similarities. She smiled at him. "I was joking, I am to tall for that. I came with my brother but the little bastard is more comfortable in crowds than I am." She told him.

"Sorry, I am Clark Kent." Clark stated, holding out his hand to shake hers.

"Mellony Wayne, nice to meet you Clark." She took hold of his hand and gave it a firm shake, letting him feel her work hands that were covered in calluses from making dresses and working on other things such as cars and computers. Clark's eyes widened surprised at this greeting, he took his time to look her over as well. She was an hourglass figure, with muscles along her arms and legs from working out on different projects. He had felt her hands and fingers she worked on the dresses herself he gathered. She smiled and tugged on her hand just as Bruce made his way back over to them.

"Mr. Kent, I see you have met my older sister." Bruce said, coming to stand next to her. They equal each other in height which Mel found funny and always used it to her advantage when sparring with him.

Clark Kent looked over the siblings seeing the similarities between them that allowed for others to see how Bruce would have looked as a female. She was very attractive as was Bruce. Clark shook his head to straighten his thinking. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wayne." Clark said, holding his hand out to shake his. They were about to continue the conversation when a woman came over to them, she was tall herself at six feet with long dark hair and tanned skin with blue eyes.

"We should start a tall people club soon." Mel said jokingly, looking over to Bruce who stared back at her like he didn't know her. She sighed and muttered about sticks in the mud. Clark tried to keep a straight face at that mutter. The woman looked the other woman over and looked at Bruce connecting the two as siblings rather than lovers.

"Hello, I am Diana Prince." She told them, shaking hands with the two males and the other woman.

"They are Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne, and I am Mellony Wayne." Mel said with a smile, before the men could introduce themselves. The men shared a look and were about to speak again when the man hosting the party seemed to materialize next to Mel, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her against his side. Mel turned to glare at Bruce who excused himself right away to go sneak into the lower chambers of the department and into the labs so he can get the information that he wanted.

"Mellony, I didn't know you would be coming with your goddesses." Lex stated, a charming smile spreading across his lips as he moved his hand a little lower only for Mel to grab him by the wrist and move it up.

"You were warned about the touching Lex." She stated dryly. The other two watched from a distance as Lex kept trying his smooth talk on the older Wayne. "I have to organize my goddesses, so if you don't mind." She released his hand and walked away from him, swaying her hips keeping his eyes on her body as her brother slipped back out from his trip down to the labs. Soon the lights dimmed and Clark and Diana had to find seats to enjoy the fashion show that was starting up.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Dragon's dragon's everywhere

Notes: Review, Favorite, Follow, PM for questions or requests. Enjoy.

Bruce drove home, watching as his sister started pulling the crown off her head and pulling out wet wipes to get her light makeup off her face. "You did wonderfully well in there. However, I hope you are not thinking of collecting those two into your hoard?" Bruce asked. She spared him a glance with slitted eyes before she blinked and they returned to normal.

"That isn't for you to judge, we are rich enough, from the wealth of our parents and my own hoard of gold and other items. We could adopt all of the world and still have enough." Mel huffed out. Bruce gave her a look and she turned away with a grumpy pout on her face. "I still think you could reason with him." She said. Causing Bruce to look at her questioningly, "Superman, and that woman we met. She isn't what she appears to be either, she is almost as strong as Superman is. She smelled of an Amazon." Mel stated.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked. Mel rolled her eyes, always forgetting that her brother wasn't a dragon.

"An Amazon, they were Greeks equals, all women run by a matriarch system, on an island where no men were allowed. They were tall, strong, powerful equal to hercules or any of the demigods. Have a metallic scent to them like superman does." Mel stated, off hand looking down at her hands as she studied the rings along them. She loved shiny things like all dragons, she hoarded treasures not just old gold coins and armor, but books, statues lost to the sea where only Atlanteans can go and dragons or Krakens. The lost sea was one of her favorite places to be, especially speaking with the Kraken who was so full of knowledge about the world outside of her own.

Dragons like crocodiles could hold their breath for long periods of time, even longer than sperm whales or other ancient sea creatures, and they were adapted at swimming as well as flying. They were nature's perfect killing machines with rows of razor teeth hooked with saw like edges, abilities to do magic beyond even that of the human capacity. One of the reasons many of the cultures saw them as wise, powerful, and majestic to royalty. Her scales while black were iridescent and along her spine she had darker coloring of purples and blues that glowed in the darkest parts of the world. She could breathe fire on land and in water, swim in magma, and most of all hibernate for long periods of time without food, similar to a horn toad lizard. Bruce only knew a small portion of all this, there was still vast learning that both had to undergo, some Mellony knew from a hatch-ling passed down by her parents, others came from scrolls and other items thought lost to eternity. She like any dragon guarded her hoard jealousy, that included Bruce, Alfred, and the children that had come to be hatch-lings to her.

Bruce took in the information with his usual straight faced demeanor, while they traveled up the winding path that leads to the gates of Wayne manor. "So humans and other beings have scents that you can decipher, that would have come in handy for things years ago." Bruce stated dryly. Mel shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought you already knew that dragons are super predators we have very sensitive senses like superman, except for the x-ray vision." The conversation died as they came to a stop in the garage and the two got out. Bruce heading for his cave or Mel's cave since it was her hoarding and nesting spot. There were many twists and turns in the cave with many different areas that lead to different rooms of treasures that her birth parents and she had collected over the years, caverns filled to over-spilling with gold coins, precious stones, and jewelry similar to what she was wearing now. The caves also had a water entrance that led to the sea from the cave, a few meters out of the area was a sunken ship where more treasure was stored for extra safe keeping. A natural reef had formed around it, and protected it from the radar of humans scavenging for lost items in the ocean.

Meeting Mel at the door was one of her druids, the man she called drake after the dragon star, She named each of them after either a constellation or for a star. Females were the zodiacs and the males were constellations of stars. Their actual names were never mentioned after they gave over their lives to her command as emissaries. She allowed Drake to remove her jewels that she handed him and he took them to the rightful spot within her hoard. Another emissary, Leo came to help her out of the dress. The women had gotten home before the two, having left right after the show was over, so they would be ready for the dragon and her brother. They were most honored to serve the Wayne household alongside Alfred, who was a part of the hoard, just as they were a part of the hoard. As before, She had a lot of collections that liked to keep up with, and not all of them were mere inanimate objects.

"Bruce, be careful. I think Lex is going to try something against you and Superman. Especially if he can kill two heroes with one stone so to speak." Mel cautioned her brother, he waved her off as he continued on his way to the cave. She sighed and looked at Leo, "What am I going to do. The two will be creating a mess in my city and who will be left to clean it up when they kill each other. Me!" She bemoaned, heading to her studio to work on something, or break something.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Clockwork Dragon

Notes: Have a wonderful Day of the Dead everyone. Enjoy this new chapter. Review, Favorite, Follow, or PM.

Mel was waist deep in the sea, a weighted belt along her bathing suit waist as she waded further out. Her handmaidens waited on the shore line as she eyed the massive shark that had come into close to the shoreline and had gotten caught in the shark netting that was there to prevent the creature from entering too far into the area. Honestly, humans couldn't come up with a better way of turning the large predators away from the shores, high frequencies could be used to deter them from entering into a space or means such as a wall of bubbles releasing oxygen into the water making it harder for the shark. She knew these items were being tested at this time as they tried hard to preserve the wildlife that had started to decrease with the change in the earth's core and the sun. As it was natural for the world to constantly be shifting in temperature and changing so does the sun, going into states of hibernation where it cools down, thus causing the earth to cool down and vice versa.

The water rose rapidly to her chest as she felt the under current trying to drag her off her feet. She allowed it to pull her closer to the great white as it took less energy to move herself there than it would by fighting the pull. She caught the netting and moved below the surface, pulling out the knife to cut into the netting around the shark's fins and body. The shark jerked around but didn't have the movement it needed to bite her at this time. She worked quickly to free the shark and pushed it out back toward deeper water, the shark turned and swam toward her and she let loose a low rumble of displeasure, black iridescent scales blooming across her face and down her body along with a long spiked tail with thin membrane coating along the spikes leading up her back between her wings and stopping between her crown of black curled horns.

Eyes slit, she watched the shark come closer before sensing the danger that it was in and taking off to deeper waters away from the more dangerous predator. She slowly shifted back as she broke the surface of the water and inhaled the air that was above it. She turned looking toward the shore line, as she sensed an added heartbeat. Clark Kent stood with her two zodiacs speaking to them while watching the surface for her. She waved from her location, treading water easily as she tucked away the knife and started swimming back over to the man of steel and her zodiacs.

Rising out of the water, a cascade of rainbows forming along her body as the light caught the droplets fall from her, she accepted the towel from one of her maidens, Scorpio, and started to wipe the sea water from her body as she strolled up to Kent. "We meet again, Mr. Kent." She stated, a smile forming on her lips as she glanced at him. He smiled back, eyes staying above her collar bones as he stayed the gentlemen.

"Yes, I was told by your butler that you would be down here." Clark stated, he looked at the weighted belt and knife on her hip. "Any problems you are worried about?" He asked, nodding to the weapon. She looked down at it and laughed.

"There was a shark trapped in the netting, I was setting it free." She stated, "What is it that you wanted?" She asked back. Clark looked back out toward the water where he had seen her surface from. Small flotation devices showed where the protective netting was around the beach, and he nodded his head.

"I was asked to do a follow up on your fashion show for the Daily Planet?" Clark stated with a smile. "Usually it is Lois Lane who does so but she is out sick this week." He explained.

"Oh, not being used as bait for Superman I hope." Mel stated, "She seems to have a tendency of being the damsel in distress when it comes to that man." Clark laughed lightly but seemed to go red around the cheeks and ears.

"No, she caught the flu from one of our coworkers." Clark stated, and Mel nodded her head.

"I hope she feels better soon." Mel stated, in regards to Lane's sickness. She hated when her humans got sick, it made her feel weak and unable to do things to help them. Not that Lane was one of her humans but she was known to socialize with Lane about her works and fashion shows for the Daily Planet more than any other of the news reporters. "What can I tell you about the fashion show that you didn't see for yourself?" She asked, wrapping the towel around her waist and heading over to one of the lawn chairs that was waiting for them. Clark followed behind her, wearing a suit and tie and dress shoes on the beach. She hoped he didn't mind getting sand in his shoes. The poor man.

"What materials did you use and when will they be for sale for the public?" Clark asked, pulling out a pad and paper to get the information. He wasn't really sure what other questions would need to be asked, as this wasn't one of his regular tasks, usually the females did this and he stuck to the crime reports amongst other things. After all he was better at those than fashion.

"They are recycled material, after all we need to keep the planet clean and all. As for when they will be in stores. Coming this fall since they are the new fall season after all. They will be open to all the people in all stores." She told Clark watching as he wrote down the information that she told him and then just seemed to pause, head down and eyes on the paper.

"Excuse me, I think I have to go." He stated, standing up and hurrying up the steep stairs toward the bluff that lead to the manor and where he had left his car. There was trouble coming and he needed to get to it. He hoped his abrupt departure wouldn't upset Ms. Wayne as he found her to be very polite and lovely young lady.

Mel watched him go before looking back at the two Zodiacs, "Head back to the manor, I will be gone for awhile. Make sure the boys do their homework and are in bed for school." She ordered watching as both women nodded their heads and started packing up. She pulled the belt off her waist along with the towel handing it over to the women to take up to the manor as well. Then she turned and started to wade back into the water, eyes slitting once more as she allowed her dragon form to take over, she was still small enough to leap the netting before she was at her largest size, diving into deeper water and then spiraling up to breaking out of the surface and spread her wings wide to catch the updraft the water gave.

She followed behind the man of steel, a further distance away than was probably necessary but she could never be too sure with this alien. She landed on a heavily misted mountain top and watched as the man took out several tanks to save some civilians and soldiers that were under ambush. She knew that Bruce didn't want her taking in any more heroes but she was a dragon and hoarding was one of her things.

She spread her wings and took flight landing not to far away from where Superman was, the civilians and soldiers gasped at the massive over one hundred feet in height and over one hundred feet long, capable of picking up a carrier ship or blue whale. She had five claws on her front feet, able to be used like hands and four claws with dew claws on her hind feet. Her wings were just as impressive as the rest of her body. Superman turned to look at her, eyes taking in her size as she moved prowled forward like a massive cat.

Smoke sizzled out of her nostrils as she scented the air around them, the desert like atmosphere made her blood boil underneath her scales, so she allowed the scales to elevate outward to catch the light and to release the heat that was building up inside her body. One of the many ways a dragon kept cool during the hottest parts of the earth cycle. The shifting of the scales had Superman stepping backwards expecting an attack of some kind, which never came. The dragon lowered her head, allowing one of her eyes to look at superman. The violet slitted pupil blinked a double layered lense and peered at the man in blue and red curiously.

Superman peered back, just as stunned to see the fire breather as the others around him. The soldiers didn't open fire as the wings had spread to block out the light and to evenly balance the massive beast at it looked at them. "Hello!" Superman stated. The dragon cocked its head in a nod as if in its own greeting.

"You seem to be a curious thing aren't you?" Superman stated, watching the crown of black horns along the massive skull and the spikes that had a thin membrane between them leading down to the large body to the larger tail spikes. "I hear dragons like to be praised on how beautiful they are." He stated, hand up as he took a step closer to the beast. The eye blinked at him and the head reared back as if insulted by the comment. "I guess you are not one of those types." He stated with a weary chuckle.

The dragon lowered its head back down and pushed its muzzle closer to the man of steel. Soon inches separated the beast's armored face and the outstretched palm of Superman. Seconds ticked by before a shot was heard and Superman cried out watching it ping hit the scaled armor dent and fall flat to the ground as the dragon reared up with a roar of rage before taking flight and was gone from view once more. Superman turned to see a scared young soldier shaking in his boots, his rifle still carrying the scent of gunsmoke on it.

"Why did you shoot it? It wasn't harming anyone?" Superman asked, stepping forward to look at the young soldier, before turning away and stalking off to head back to his car which he left at Wayne Manor. He checked the area around him on his way but couldn't find any sign of where the dragon could have flown off to, and he had no experience with dragons other than for the legends that they were based upon.

Deep under the water, Mel swam fuming at the idiocy of young fools. Smoke curled from her mouth as fire burned deeply in her belly, the sea creatures kept a good distance from the fuming beast as it swam past in the fashion of a crocodile. Wings and limbs tucked into the body as the tail and body muscles did most of the heavy work. The cooling sea would help cool down the dragon as she swam back to her lair, she will most likely hide in her cave for a few days, sleeping on her gold coins and brooding over the event until Bruce or Alfred came down to drag her back into human form.


End file.
